Spyro: Colliding Worlds
by MidnightLegend27
Summary: READ "NOTICE" INSIDE
1. SUMMARY

**After a gruelling battle against Malefor, Spyro somehow ends up in a new world. He meets a new enemy with plans of conquering the world (not like those backwater villains). He meets new allies and they embark on an adventure to stop this threat. Along the way, Spyro comes across some familiar things and a one face he's too familiar with.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Midnight: Hey guys! Midnight is here with what may be THE first crossover between these two games. This is right after DOTD. So the question is: what world/game am I going to cross? Now it's time for me to shut up and let you guys read. I do not own Spyro. Spyro is the property of Sierra. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

_It's over. It's finally over._ a dragon thought. This dragon was no ordinary dragon. It was muscular male purple dragon. He had crest running from his head down to his tail. That, his cone shape tail tip, horns, wings, and underbelly had gold color. This dragon is a rare purple dragon that goes by the name of Spyro. He was lying on his side half conscious at the moment with his eyes closed. He could tell that he was in the deep part of a cavern because he heard water dripping every now and then. He struggled to get up but his efforts were futile and fell back down before his conscious suddenly slipped.

0-0-0-0-0

Hours later, Spyro regained consciousness. He felt famish and weak but pushed himself to stand. He examined his surroundings though it didn't look like much to him; just a bunch of stalactites and stalagmites, a small puddle, and a lake. The place was eerily quiet. The only sounds that Spyro heard were water dripping from the stalactites, his breathing, his talons clicking against the ground, and his growling stomach. _I need to eat or else I'll pass out_ Spyro thought. He shuffled his way to the lake and drank from it. The water was crisp, cool, and felt refreshing as it slid down his gullet. It did help settle his hunger a little. Once his thirst was quenched, he began his search for food. The purple dragon searched every room, every crack, even the lake but found nothing. His conscious and strength was slowly slipping away as fatigue and starvation began to settle into him. It may be because of that that Spyro took a few seconds to realise he was right next to a set of stairs leading further down into the cavern. He slowly ventured down the dark stairway leaning weight against the wall. He realised that it was too dark for him to see. _I wonder if I can still use my breath in this current state_ he thought. He took in a small gasp of air before exhaling only a small fireball that barely lit the stairway. It wasn't enough but Spyro was satisfied with the fact that he can see.

0-0-0-0-0

It seemed to take forever to reach the bottom of the stairs. All the fireballs Spyro kept breathing from time to time seemed to have exhausted him even more. But he had to look on the bright side, for he had made it to the end. Upon entering the new room, he leaned up against the wall trying to regain his lost strength. However, things seem to be hopeless at the moment, for this strength was fading fast and his stomach was aching. Spyro sighed.

"Well, looks like...this is the...end for...me. The hero...dying from starvation...rather than...at the hands...of an enemy...doesn't seem bad." Spyro weakly spoke out to the air. His final drops of energy ran out. His legs buckled and he lay sprawled out on the cavern floor. Spyro used whatever time he had left to look back at his past. He remembered when he thought he was a dragonfly, his brother Sparx making jokes about his weight, Ignitus and the other guardians, but most of all...Cynder. The same dragoness that he saved in the Convexity, the same that save him from being corrupted by darkness at the Well of Souls, and the very same Cynder that he was chained to when they fought the Dark Master together. He wanted to smile at all he had been through with her but he couldn't. There was one thing that made him feel the same amount of sadness when he had lost Ignitus, the fire guardian who was like a father to Spyro. When the world was breaking apart, when he was using his powers to restore the planet, he had heard Cynder say three words, _"I love you..."_. Those three little words gave Spyro the strength he needed to pull the pieces of the planet back together and escape. Why was he sad about this. He woke up a few hours ago to find Cynder was nowhere to be found and he was going to die without telling her his feelings.

"Cynder, wherever you are...I love you too..." Spyro weakly spoke to the air. "...and I miss you." a single tear rolled down his face. His eyes slowly closed, his heart and breathing had dropped drastically. The last thing he heard were faint footsteps before his conscious finally faded.

* * *

**The beginning sucks. I tried to make it better. Sorry. I hope the next chapter goes well.**

**Midnight out...**

***HEAD DESK***


	3. Chapter 2

**Midnight: Yeah, chapter one may have been short but this one is slightly longer. Anyway, enjoy. I don't own Spyro. Spyro is a property of Sierra.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

Everything was dark. Nothing could be seen. Spyro had thought that he was dreaming. Was he? He felt a warm breeze slap against his face. He cracked his eyes open but quickly snapped them shut when they were hit by bright lights. He slowly opened them again and blinked a few times. Shortly, his eyes became adjusted to the light. He tried to move his body but he couldn't do much due to the lack of energy. He focused most of his energy into lifting his head. He struggled to do so but managed to lift it high enough to view his surroundings.

He was no longer in the cave where he had collapsed. He thought he was in a different part of the cave. Then again, where was he? He was positive that he wasn't in a cave. The place wasn't deep enough to look like a cave. He looked over to the opening where the morning sun shined on him. There were stalactites and stalagmites that looked like he was in the mouth of some giant creature. There were seagulls flying in the distance. He heard a series of crashing sounds; waves? Spyro gathered whatever strength he had left in him and dragged himself on his belly over to the opening. He wearily reached out and grabbed one of the stalagmites and pulled himself up. He peered over and indeed he heard right. Down below was the sea water slamming against sharp jagged rocks. It looked like a one hundred or two hundred foot drop down. Almost anyone could possibly survive the drop if they avoided the deadly sharp rocks.

Spyro's stomach ached terribly when it growled loudly. He looked at himself and saw that his ribs were showing through his scales. Ancestors know how long it had been since he last ate. He looked around the place. It was a large room that would probably fit about eight adult dragon or sixteen young dragons. Next to the stairs is a flowing fountain. A little off to the side were several medium size woven baskets. Again, he dragged his body toward the baskets. He got there and tried to reach to remove the lid. Instead, he had accidentally pushed it over and the cover popped off spilling its contents. Food! Spyro beamed at what he saw. Big red juicy apples that made his stomach growl more ferociously than the last one. He saw some other fruits that he never saw before. There was a pink fruit, a blue fruit, a light purplish fruit, and many more. He wasn't sure if those new fruits were edible or not. He suddenly was having second thoughts about eating them. His stomach rumbled again; he didn't care at the moment. He began to eat. He crunched, slurped, chewed, and crunched some more. The fruits he ate tasted...well...he couldn't tell what they tasted like. He was quickly stuffing his mouth full of them and the juices mixed together. Slowly but surely, his stomach began to fill. His voracious appetite had taken over. Once in a while, Spyro would take a quick breather and went back to stuffing his belly.

Soon the fruit basket was empty. There was not a single piece left. He licked his lips and belched loudly, his belly finally full of food. His energy came back at its fullest.

"Ah, I feel much better. I really needed that." He sighed. He then noticed a sweet scent that surrounded him. He walked over to the fountain and saw his reflection in the water. The sides of his face were covered in a rainbow of sticky fruit juice. He looked down at his paws and saw that they too were covered in stickiness. He brought his face down to his paws and started licking them clean. Some of them tasted sweet, some sour, and in between. He had to wonder, what were those fruits he ate? They tasted rather pleasing; almost addicting (ALMOST?). After two minutes of greedily licking his paws clean of fruit stickiness, he stuck his whole head in the fountain and then pulled and started scrubbing his face. It was slightly difficult to clean since it was kind of stuck to his scales. While he was in the middle of cleaning, he had though he heard footsteps but he paid no mind to it. Everything was going well. Vigorous scrubbing got most of the–

*SQUAK!*

Spyro jumped in alarm. He spun around and got into his fighting position. What really surprised him was the creature that stood in front the stairways. It was a small bird. It had a pink beak, blue wings, green belly, yellow chest, a white fluff around the neck, and its head and tail were odd shapes. The tail he wasn't sure about but the head was in the shape of a...music note?

"Oh! It's just a bird." He said quickly lowering his guard. "And a weird looking one too."

The bird puffed it chest and fluttered its wings. "Watch your mouth!" It said angrily.

Spyro was taken aback by this. It spoke! "Who are you?" he demanded as he quick went into his fighting pose.

*SQUAK* "Where are your manner? Do I have to teach you?" Spyro's response was a growl. "It appears I do." It flew towards him at a quick speed.

Spyro jumped out the way and turned in the direction it flew; only to find it was no longer there.

"Huh? Where did that bird disa–" He never got to finish his words. He suddenly felt something tapping his head and it hurt a lot. He heard wings flapping near him. "Ow! You little–Ow! Ow! OOWWW! STOP THAT!" The purple dragon tried to knock it off his head but it would quick move away and then went back to pecking him. This was really giving Spyro a terrible headache. He didn't want to make a meal of the bird...not yet at least. It was driving him crazy. He wanted to strangle it so badly. He couldn't take it anymore. He did his best to focus. The bird had no idea what it was in for. Shortly, small sparks of electricity were crawling all over his body. Spyro had to stop building his energy when he noticed the assault subsided. He looked up and saw the bird hovering over him with sheer terror etched on its face. He thought of something.

"Look, here's the deal. I can see that electricity is not your friend, but we can work this out peacefully. If you attack me, then–" Footsteps were heard coming down the stairs. He stole a quick glance and saw two more creatures. One looked like an alligator and walked on two legs. Its body was blue, it had red frills from the head down to the tail, and its lower jaw and midsection was a tan color. The midsection looked like an arrow pointing downward.

The second creature looked like a dragon and also walked on two. It had an orange body, two horns that stuck out from back of its head, a tan belly, and a flame lit tail tip. Its hands had three claws (fingers –_–) and the arms weren't too short or too long. The wings were large and the membranes were dark blue.

Spyro slowly backed away, still in his fighting stance. If he had to guess, the two new faces were probably around his size if they were on all four but they were slightly bigger than him at the moment. He was outnumbered. Three to one...well two to one. He didn't count the turkey (o_0) as a threat in a way. The bird flew to them.

"What took you two so long? That THING attacked me!" Said the bird.

Spyro knew that was a straight up lie but he was about to make that statement VERY true in a split second.

"How? By _insulting_ you?" The alligator spoke, putting a strong emphasis on the word. "I heard the whole thing."

"And I saw it." The orange dragon said. "You attacked first. It quite clear that you startled it and I believe it had every right to be like that." The bird squawked. "We called you here not to fight but to see if you know what it is. None of us know what it is."

"Well, now that it's awake, I suppose we should hear what it has to say." The alligator said. The three turn to Spyro who was slowly lowering his guard. "We apologize for our friend here. I hope he didn't do hurt you."

Spyro dropped his guard and began to rub his temple. "He did give me a headache." He answered.

"I think that hurt me for than you sir. My poor beak."

"Anyways," The orange dragon began. "Who are you? We've never seen you before."

"My name is Spyro and I'm a dragon."

"A dragon type? I heard and seen many but none that looks like you. You look...different. Where are you from?" The bird inquired.

_Ancestors that bird is starting to remind me of Volteer._ Spyro thought. "I'm from the dragon city, Warfang. It's a little beyond the Valley of Avalar."

They shot him a perplexed look. Spyro understood their faces. Their faces read 'What is he talking about?' and it was clear to him that they have never heard of those places.

"Um...Spyro, correct?" He nodded. "Those places don't exist."

"What?" He sounded shocked. "How could you...who are you guys?"

"Whoa, calm down." The alligator waved a hand. "No need to get all riled up about it. As for our names, I'm..."

* * *

**I left easy clues as to what this crossover is. If you can't guess it, then you need a shovel across your face for being so stupid.**

**XD Just kidding. Seriously you'd have to be really REALLY dumb not to guess what this crossover is. The clues are TOO easy.**

**Please READ AND REVIEW.**

**Midnight out! C YA LATER! ;)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Midnight (Me): Hey guys, it's Midnight. I have some things to tell you all.**

**Blazer X: Heh, you always have something to say.**

**Me: Yeah, well I got a lot to say.*Ahem* First: this is my first crossover story. Second: if you've read my front page, you'd see where I said that I have a crossover with no name; this is THAT crossover. I couldn't think of a better name so it'll have to do for now. Third: forgot to mention first and second at the beginning of the story (not chapter) for some unknown reason. Fourth: Not only am I busy with life I've been busy with two other stories...well three. One on Deviant Art and the other one is here on Fan Fiction. The third story (not counting this one) I'm helping my DA friend with. Fifth: I'm also helping test that same person's SMW Rom hack. Finally: I re-edited the tags. So withou–**

**Blazer X: *snores loudly with mouth wide open* ...ZZZ...ZZZ...**

**Me: *in a low voice* I don't own Spyro or Pokémon. Spyro belongs to Sierra and Pokémon to Nintendo. You guys read while I run to the medicine cabinet. *grins evilly***

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

"...as for our names, I'm Feraligator." the blue alligator said.

"I'm Charizard," the orange dragon smile. "Nice to meet you Spyro."

"And I'm Chatot. I apologise for our *AHEM* little mishap we had. I knew you were a good dragon all along. I was simply testing you to see if you were." the bird chuckled.

Spyro, Charizard, and Feraligator had a sweat drop behind their heads. To the purple dragon, not only did Chatot remind him of Volteer in a way but also Sparx; in a rather annoying way. Spyro was itching to roast the turkey (that's what he calls Chatot in his mind) and eat him but he controlled himself.

Chatot finally calmed down. All the laughs were out of him. "Well, as much as I would stay and chat but I have to return back to the guild."

"Okay, please tell everyone we said 'Hi'." Feraligator said

"And please don't tell anyone about Spyro." Charizard quickly added.

"I won't, trust me. No one will know of him." that first part Spyro did not trust the most. "You two take care of him now. Farewell." and with that said, he left.

Spyro heard a sigh of relief escaped the orange and blue creatures. They were glad to be rid of Chatot. In fact, he too was kind of glad for that as well. Now he had to figure out where exactly he was. Also, he wasn't sure if he can trust them. Then again, they were rather friendly towards him despite the fact that Chatot had attacked him. He had to wonder; exactly what were these creatures? They look like any other creature Spyro saw, especially Charizard. But he has never seen a dragon walk on two legs before. Spyro's thoughts were interrupted when he heard Feraligator.

"I see someone was hungry." he pointed at Spyro.

The purple dragon looked at himself and saw he was still a colourful mess. Somehow, he felt a bit embarrassed about it. He was about to apologize when the alligator waved his hand.

"Don't worry about it Spyro. We figured you'd be starving after stumbling across you at Beach Cave yesterday. Your ribs were showing."

"If we hadn't found you, then you would've been dead sometime later today." Charizard finished.

"Thanks guys. I just wish there was some way I can return the favor." Spyro said.

"Well, don't worry about it." Charizard walked over to the opening. "Why don't you fly down to the beach and wash up? Fly back up to Sharpedo Bluff went your done."

"Sharpedo...Bluff?"

"The face of the cliff looks like a shark from afar. Check it out."

Spyro didn't need to be told twice. But there was one minor problem. He didn't have enough strength to fly. Only when he made an attempt to do so did he realise that. He may have recovered his energy but his strength was going to take its time returning.

"Hey, I have an idea. Hold still, Spyro." Feraligator said. Spyro obeyed and stood in front of him. "Water Gun." as Feraligator said that, a stream of water shot from his large jaws and splashed on Spyro's scales. The water felt surprisingly warm to him as it slowly washed away the stains. Of course, there were some more on his belly, so he balanced himself on his haunches and let the water. About thirty seconds later, he saw Feraligator taking a breather. Spyro had told him not to go on, not wanting to make the poor guy tire out from shooting water at him. He then shook himself dry and then stepped out the small puddle – which swirled with various colors – and shook off the rest of the water that was on his paws. After the last droplets of water flew from his scales, he turned to Feraligator who was looking in the basket that was cleaned out by the starving dragon. His face was in complete shock.

"Jeez, Spyro, I knew you were hungry but...you literally cleaned out the basket! Not a single apple or berry; not even the remaining bits of it!" Feraligator lifted the basket to give the purple dragon a look. The gator meant what he said. It was spotless; no stems, no fruit leaves, no food bits, nothing. It's as if they simply vanished without a trace.

Spyro sheepishly chuckled at this. Wandering aimlessly in an unknown place for unknown days can and will make someone very hungry. In fact, he wasn't even sure how long it was since he fought Malefor. He quickly apologized but Feraligator told him it was okay.

"As long as you didn't eat the gummies, then it's okay."

"Gum–mies?" Spyro said, the word almost sounding foreign to him.

"The way you say it, it sounds like you've never had one."

"I never even heard of them from where I came. What are these 'gummies'?"

"Well, have you heard of candy?" Spyro quickly nodded. "Gummies are basically candy, instead they're not rock hard, but soft and chewy. There are different types of gummies depending on what type you are." as Feraligator turned to the other basket, he failed to notice the confused look on Spyro's face. What was he confused about? When Feraligator said "depending on what type you are". What exactly did he mean by that? As Feraligator rummaged through the basket, he continued. "Since you're a dragon type, a Royal Gummy would definitely suit you...Ah! Here we go." Feraligator turned around and extended his arm and held out what looked like a gummy to the purple dragon. It was a small bean shaped gummy with a smooth midnight blue color. Spyro took it in between his claws and sniffed it. It had no scent so he threw the candy in his mouth and slowly chewed it. His eyes suddenly grew wide. The Royal Gummy was...bursting with flavor! Soft, sweet, tangy, slight sour aftertaste; he could not describe it all. Spyro's mouth was burning with flavor.

Feraligator couldn't help but slightly chuckle at Spyro's face. It was clearly obvious that he liked a lot for the dragon smacked his lips with satisfaction.

"For something that small, it packed a lot of flavor." said Spyro.

"You know how the saying goes: **Little things come with BIG surprises.**" Feraligator quoted. He then turned his gaze to the puddle of water from Spyro's bath. "Well, I better see what I can find to clean that up."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it." Spyro turned to the puddle and shot an electric arc at it. The attack was weak since his energy nearly depleted during the little 'incident' with Chatot but it still worked. Steam rose from the puddle as it slowly evaporated and shrunk. A whole minute later, it was gone.

"Not bad. That's something an electric Pokémon can't do."

When Spyro heard this, he had to ask. "What's a Pokémon?"

Feraligator's mouth was agape. "WHAT? HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW?"

"Well he's either from a different world," the dragon and gator turned to see Charizard walk in carrying a basket. "...or he really hit his head hard. I'm really leaning towards the first choice." Spyro nodded at this. "I thought so."

"Charizard? I didn't see you leave. Where'd you go?" asked the water Pokémon.

"I saw the empty basket so I went to the Kecleon brothers and bought some food." he set the basket down to the side. "So Spyro, I hope you're ready to learn about Pokémon because there's quite a lot."

"And I don't think you'd want to hear Chatot talk. You'd probably be half awake." Feraligator added.

0-0-0-0-0

For a whole hour, Charizard and Feraligator explained to Spyro about Pokémon; their types, skills, strengths and weaknesses, and everything else. They even told him something that was totally new to him and that was Exploration Teams. It was confusing but they ensured that he would understand Pokémon better.

"You'd have to undergo some serious training to become one, though I think it is best that you don't at the moment." Feraligator stated.

"He's got a point there. We're afraid of how other Pokémon will react when they see you. Chatot was a perfect example." Charizard said.

"Well what am I going to do? I can't stay in hiding forever." Spyro made a perfect statement. "Besides, everyone will find out about me sooner or later."

The room was filled with silence save for the waves crashing against the rocks. Both Pokémon knew that Spyro was right. It wasn't the matter of how and where others will know about him but when. Spyro himself had to admit that they too had a point. What would e the reaction of other Pokémon when they see him?

"Then again," he thought out loud. "Everyone might think I'm a Pokémon."

"Possibly."

"Well, let's go."

"You sure? I mean you just got up and all."

"Relax Charizard. I'll be okay."

"That's not what your legs are saying." Feraligator pointed at Spyro's legs. They were shaking and looked like they were about to buckle. Even Charizard noticed it when he asked a few second ago.

"I think you should rest here for few days or so. At least until you are strong enough to move about freely." suggested Charizard.

"But–"

"Come on Spyro. There's no need to rush or anything. Relax a bit. You look like you're expecting a great threat to the world." Feraligator said.

This was very true as Spyro grew up fighting to save the dragon world. He never had time to explore the world and he had little rest; not counting the three years he, Cynder, and Sparx were frozen at the Well of Souls. He thought of all this and decided that it was definitely a good idea to rest. After saving the world three times, he really deserved good rest.

"Well, I guess some rest would do me well." Spyro slowly said.

"Don't feel bad about it."

"I'm not. It's just that I can't remember the last time I had a good rest."

"Well, you can stay here as long as you like. Don't worry about being a problem to us."

Spyro disagreed with the last part but he thanked them anyway. As the Poké duo left to do whatever they do, Spyro stayed in the room and began to doze off.

* * *

**Midnight (Me): Okay, I know there was a big time break where Feraligator and Charizard explained about Pokémon and all. There was a lot to say about them so please don't kill me for not explaining them. Besides, there's probably not a single who has not heard of Pokémon.**

**Spyro: Is this another way of saying that you're too lazy to write it?**

**Me: No. I'm simply saying why explain it when people already know?**

**Spyro: I don't. By the way, where's Blazer? *hears toilet flushing upstairs***

**Blazer X: Midnight, I'm gonna kill you once this stuff wears off!**

**Spyro: *turns to me as he tries not to laugh* You didn't.**

**Me: I couldn't help myself. His mouth was open when he was sleeping face up.**

**Blazer X: Hey Midnight, got anymore air fresheners? I used a few cans!**

**Me: How much is a few can?**

**Blazer X: Ten cans!**

**Me & Spyro: WTF? 0_o**

**Me: You readers Read and Review. *puts on a gas mask* See you guys later. Spyro, turn on all the fans and open all the windows just in case.**

**Spyro: Already on it.**


	5. Chapter 4

**I do NOT own Spyro or Pokémon. They both belong to their respective owners. I do own this story and the plot.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

For the past couple of days after being introduced to a few new faces, Spyro had remained at Sharpedo Bluff. Even though the food had helped regained his strength, he still felt drained. He tried to breathe his electric element but he couldn't do it like last time.

"Huh, kinda like when I had trouble breathing fire before the Eternal Nights." he muttered as he walked over to the opening to view the ocean. Cynder; he began to think of how she was handling things without him. No doubt that she might think that the purple saviour is dead. He needed to find a way back, but how? Spyro knew very little about the world he's in. He thought about the Exploration Team training Charizard and Feraligator had mentioned. He thought about enrolling himself but was that a good idea? He pushed the idea to the side and stared out at the water whilst listening to the waves crashing against the rocks. The cool morning wind felt relieving as it gently brushed against his scales and the morning sun warmed him, making his muscles feel a little relaxed. To Spyro, this would be the first time he felt at ease. He was also bored.

"O sea...you cast your beauty onto me..." (Midnight: I SUCK AT POETRY! GIVE ME A BREAK PLEASE! XC)

Spyro heard someone's voice and it sounded as if they were saying something about the sea and its natural beauty. He found it to be a bit funny for some unknown reason but didn't care about it. He walked up the stairs and shortly found himself outside the chamber. The wind outside felt even better than it was inside. He looked around to see where the voice came from but could not find the source until he heard a sigh from the cliff edge. He took a few cautious steps forward but he saw nothing. He went all the way and peered over the edge; little did Spyro know that he was right ABOVE the source.

"Excuse us."

Spyro shot his head up and looked to either side of him and behind but found no one. He bore a confused look as he thought he was being delusional.

"Down here."

He looked over the edge once more.

"No, DIRECTLY underneath you."

Spyro then arched his neck forward so that he was looking under himself. There he saw three weird creatures sticking out the ground bunched together. All Spyro could see were their eyes and nose. He slowly stepped back so that he was no longer over them and apologized.

"That's okay. Not many large Pokémon see us down here." it said.

"Who are you guys?"

"You must be from a different region. We're Dugtrio. And you?"

"Spyro."

"Hmm...never heard of you before. You're either a rare Pokémon or you're from a differe–wait a second! You're a Dragon type!"

The purple dragon was barely taken aback by this. He wasn't sure if he should take that as a complement or as something else. He sure couldn't take it as an insult.

"Uh, is that a...bad...thing?" he asked, almost sounding embarrassed.

"No, no, it's just that we don't see many dragons in this region; save for a Charizard. They may look like a dragon but they're really a Fire and Flying type." (Midnight: Nintendo deserves a knock upside their head for making it part Flying)

"Are dragons rare here?"

"Very."

The conversation paused when they heard the sound of feathery wings flapping. They looked up and saw Chatot flying towards them.

"Ah, there you are Dugtrio. Your son Diglett was beginning to think that you might have been swept away by the waves again." Chatot said.

"There is nothing to worry about. We have been gone for only a few minutes and he gets scared that he might lose us for good." he said.

"He should be scared. You're a Ground type and water is not good for your type. Also, we have more jobs that must be posted at the guild."

"Okay, We'll head there then." Dugtrio turned to Spyro. "Well, we must return to our duties. Until we meet again Spyro."

"Hold on, can you not tell anyone about me...YET?" he asked, placing an emphasis on the last word.

"Sure thing. Farewell Spyro." Dugtrio burrowed underground and left. Chatot looked down the path he flew from then turned back to Spyro.

"I see you've met Dugtrio. How are you doing today Spyro?" the bird asked.

"I'm okay. I'm also thinking about what I should do once I recover." he replied.

"Well, as much as I would like to stay and chat with you but I too have to return to my duties as well." Chatot took to the air and said his farewell as he departed, leaving Spyro by himself.

0-0-0-0-0

The day was practically quiet. Spyro's Poké friends had returned from their missions in the late afternoon and were feeling a bit winded. They stayed and talked. Feraligator was talking about how he and Charizard rescued a few Pokémon and how they had to take down a Pokémon outlaw called Machamp that claims to be the strongest and as it forces other Pokémon to hand over their personal belongings. Spyro listened closely and was intrigued by the tale. When he had asked what kind of Pokémon Machamp was, the alligator flipped at this but was quickly reminded that Spyro was not from their world. So a quick description of it was given and Charizard quickly came in a question.

"Spyro, what's it like in your world?"

Spyro quickly thought about the question. He, in a way, did see the dragon realm for himself. Whenever he came to a magnificent view of a particular landscape, the place would be quickly destroyed and become a battlefield. Blood and death was all he could remember and this scared him.

"I...I never got to view much of my world." he said with sorrow as he hung his head low.

Charizard noticed this and moved closer. "Why is that?"

"It's a long story."

"Well, I'm sure we'll have enough time tomorrow." Feraligator said as he looked to the setting sun. The bright orange orb disappeared slowly over the horizon. "Or you could tell us now. We'll hold our questions till later."

"Tomorrow sounds like a better idea. We won't be working and the guild is gonna be closed tomorrow and the only ones there will be Chatot and the guild master." Charizard suggested. Then an idea came to him and turned to Spyro. "I know. How about we introduce you to the guild master, Spyro?" the purple dragon nodded. "Alright, then it's settled. Tomorrow morning, we visit the guild."

0-0-0-0-0

*The next morning...*

Feraligator and Charizard woke up with a yawn and stretched their bodies till their joints popped back into place. They faced each other and said their good mornings. Today was the day they take Spyro to the guild to meet the guild master. They turned to his bed but found it to be empty. Where did Spyro disappear to? A sudden cough from outside the chamber caught their attention and they both dashed up the stairs. Once they exited, they examined the area but found nothing at first. Once they heard the coughing again, they turned to where it came from and found Spyro near a slog standing in the ground that was scratched up and beaten up.

Spyro had gotten up early just before the sun began to rise over the horizon. He had a good night sleep and it felt great. He also felt a bit sluggish as well. Since the war was over, he had been relaxing himself, perhaps a bit too much. He needed to train himself to stay fit. All those years of fighting enemies really put him in great shape. Spyro remembered that Charizard and Feraligator were gonna take him to meet the guild master today. He wanted to wake them up at first but he decided not to and left the chamber. Once outside, he decided to start training himself but there was a slight problem. He had nothing to attack. He was going to have to improvise somehow. He examined the area to find a way he could improvise his training. He then found two log piles; one neatly stacked into a small pyramid and the other was just strewn all over. He went over and picked up a log from the messy pile. It wasn't heavy but it was going to be difficult to make it stand even with how he was thinking of how to make it stand. Since he is currently unable to use his elements, he dug a hole that was neither wide nor deep, next he stuck the log in it, and finally filled back up the hole. Once that was done, he gave it a few pulls and pushes. It didn't budge one bit. With the log in place, he quickly jumped back and then quickly dashed towards it and began his assault. He lashed out at the log with sharp claws and tail and began to tear the log into pieces. He did a series of flips, spins, and combo attacks.

A couple hours later, the sun was up and shining. Spyro felt a bit exhausted but he put up with it. As for his training, he still had his moves. The log that he was attacking was at the point where it would break after a few more attacks. It looked as if a giant creature of some sort had been chewing on it.

He decided that it was time to work on reawakening one of his four elements. He decided to try and reawaken his fire element. Last time he tried to use his electric element but he couldn't do it. He took in some air and exhaled but all that escaped was a gasp of air. He tried again but this time he ended up coughing. He took a quick breather before trying to breathe fire once more. He failed and ended up coughing more.

"Phew. Looks like I'm gonna be without my elements for a while." he thought put loud to himself, completely unaware of Charizard and Feraligator's presence behind him until they called out to him. He craned his neck to see them approaching him and turned around to face them. "Morning guys."

"Hey Spyro, what are you doing?" Feraligator questioned.

"I was just doing a bit of combat training; that and I am trying to awaken my elements." he saw both Pokémon giving him a look that said that he is crazy. This was starting to make him feel a bit awkward. "So, are we...uh...gonna head to this guild master?"

"Sure thing." Charizard said.

Shortly, Spyro began to follow them down the path. When they passed a sign, he stopped to take a quick look at it. It read "Treasure Town" and it pointed in the same direction they were heading.

0-0-0-0-0

The walk through town was rather quiet. The sun was up and the stands Spyro saw were empty. Of course the owners of those stands were either still sleeping or were just waking up. There wasn't much to look at since no one was out yet. Eventually, the trio came to a crossroad and stopped when they heard some chattering over to their left and was slowly growing louder.

"Huh, sounds like the gang from the guild are awake." Feraligator said.

"Seems that way." Charizard agreed. That's when he remembered that Spyro was with them; WAS because the orange dragon turned around to find that he had disappeared. He was about to question where he is until he spotted a pair of amethyst eyes staring at him from a tree. Realising that it was the purple dragon, he gave a curt nod and faced the direction the voices came from. He whispered to the alligator about Spyro and he responded with a nod.

"HEY, CHECK IT OUT! IT'S TEAM HEATWAVE!" even though the voice was far away, it was loud enough to make one think that it was right beside them.

"Oh my gosh, you're right!"As soon as those words were heard, a small group of Pokémon came running at them.

Spyro nearly fell out the tree when he heard that voice. _How can someone sound that loud when far away,_ he thought as he looked in the general direction it had came from. He saw steps leading to the top of the hill and on top of it he saw a small group of creatures running down it. Two things Spyro had noted to himself: One, when he first met Charizard and Feraligator, he thought he would meet more Pokémon like them. He was wrong. He had met Chatot and Dugtrio and they were different Pokémon; Two, those were Charizard and Feraligator's friends. He saw a strange variety of them. He saw a beaver, a lobster (Midnight: *Drool*), a flower, a weird looking frog, and the other were kind of indescribable for him. He stayed still as he listened in on the conversation.

"Hey hey what brings you two here?" the lobster asked.

"We were just coming to pay a friendly visit to you guys." Feraligator said. "Chatot told us you all would be breaking today."

"By golly, that's real nice of you guys. Yup yup." the beaver said.

"WE'RE heading to the HOT SPRING! WANNA COME WITH?" asked a purple Pokémon.

"Don't worry Loudred, we'll be with you guys. By the way," Feraligator was looking left and right on the ground. "Where are Diglett and Dugtrio at?"

Back in the tree, Spyro became tense for some unknown reason. Maybe it is because Feraligator was shifting his head left and right. During the conversation, he had found that the source of the loud voice came from the purple Pokémon the gator called Loudred. He heard a question about a Diglett and Dugtrio and he waited for a reply.

"They're STILL at the guild. They didn't WANT to leave SO Dugtrio decided to help with the SENTRY duty while we're gone!" he heard Loudred answer.

"They probably want a father and son time together. Meh-heh-heh." after hearing that from the frog, Spyro felt his heart ache. He has never known his real parents. Also, he misses his foster parents. He shook it off for now and focused on the conversation.

"Oh my gosh, we hope to see you two at the hot springs!" the flower excitedly said.

Charizard chuckled. "Don't worry, we'll be there. Until then, see you guys later!"

They said their farewells and the small pack left for the hot springs. When they finally disappeared, Spyro climbed down the tree and walked up to the two.

"That one was kinda loud. Who did you say was his name?" he asked.

"That was Loudred and yes he's loud." Charizard acknowledged. "Hence the name **LOUD**red."

"I see…" he muttered.

Charizard couldn't help but think, _If he thought Loudred was bad, wait till he hears an Exploud._

Couple of minutes later, the trio climbed the stairs all the way to the top until they came across a huge tent with a face Spyro has never seen before. They went inside and Charizard beckoned the dragon to follow down a hole, which he happily obliged. Down the ladder they went and Spyro nearly lost his grip for a split second. They heard voices and decided to continue on down.

0-0-0-0-0

"The guild master is asleep right now Dugtrio." Chatot said.

"Oh, I'm sure there's a way we could wake him." Dugtrio said.

"And what would that kind of method be?"

"Give him his favourite food, which in this case would be Perfect Apples."

"That is true. Guild master Wigglytuff loves–"

"Hello? Chatot? Guild Master? Anybody?"

"Ah, that voice, Charizard?" Chatot and Dugtrio turned to see Team Heat Wave and Spyro. "Well good day to you three. What brings you here?"

"Oh, just visiting. And we thought it'd be best if Spyro knew his way around." Charizard answered. "As well as meet the guild master."

The mole Pokémon shook their heads. "He's sleeping at the–"

That was all Dugtrio could say when a pink creature came out the door off to the side and was saying "Hello friends".

When it came up to Spyro, it left him speechless.

"…"

"ಠ_ಠ"

"…"

"ಠ_ಠ"

"_Ancestors, it feels like it staring into my soul!_ …uh…hi." Spyro finally said. (Midnight: Did anyone else get that feeling when playing PMD 2 & 3? I did…*shudder*)

"Hello friend, I'm Wigglytuff. No need to be afraid friend. What is your name?" Wigglytuff asked.

_This guy's…creeping me out,_ Spyro thought. He found didn't mind meeting nice people but Wigglytuff was different. His nice level, to Spyro, it was more on a scary level. Nevertheless, he ignored it and introduced himself. He was about to say something else when a sudden question caught him off guard. He was asked if he was from another world, which kinda surprised the purple dragon. It was obvious that he came from the dragon realms but he has not told anyone else except for Chatot, Feraligator, and Charizard. He turned to the three. "Who told him?" he asked with a stern voice.

"We stayed quiet." the trio said in unison.

Spyro had some suspicions about that answer but pushed it in the back of his mind for now.

"So Spyro, what's your world like?" Dugtrio asked.

Spyro heaved a heavy sigh. There was a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait. The internet was acting up and it still is.**

**Anyways, hope you like this chapter.**

**R & R PLZ! :)  
**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

For almost two whole hours, Spyro had told his story of the dragon realm and he felt even more exhausted but he kept it well hidden…or so he thought. He had found himself even more exhausted than before but he tried to make it look like it was only from telling his tale. He had cried a bit when he mentioned the loss of Ignitus but he was able to finish his whole story.

"Wow Spyro, that quite a tale." Dugtrio acknowledged. Them as well as Team Heatwave and Chatot were awed by Spyro's story.

Charizard and Feraligator found his story to be crazy at first but after their past events, they had to believe him. Wigglytuff on the other hand was sleeping…standing up…with his eyes open. The sight of this sent a chill up the purple dragon's spine (Midnight: Wigglytuff is watching you. ಠ_ಠ).

"We feel sorry for this Cynder dragoness you mention. We hope that Malefor dragon is not in this world."

"Dugtrio! Don't jinx us!" Feraligator hissed. "But seriously Spyro, I'm kind of taken aback by your story."

"Eh, I'm confused." Everyone, save for Wigglytuff turned to Chatot. "You said that purple dragons can use four elements. Yet, you mentioned that you used time to slow everyone and everything…"

"Only for a short period." Spyro added.

"Still, why did you not use it during the war? Or better yet, were you able to use it after the 'Forever Night'?"

"It's 'Eternal Night'," he corrected. "And no I could not use it because I sacrificed it to encased Cynder, Sparx, and I in the crystal. It was the only way to save us all."

Then Dugtrio asked, "But what of this 'Convexity' element? When did you learn that?"

Spyro found this one to be a little difficult to explain. If he had said that he's at the Convexity, there was no doubt that they would be confused. An element named after a place. However, it only took a few seconds for them to realise that and asked him about it. The dragon had no answer to that. He had hoped to asked one of the guardians when the war was over. Truthfully, Spyro didn't have a real answer. The only thing he could say was, "I was only told bits and pieces about purple dragons. I know for a fact there are still some more secrets about us but was never told about them."

"Maybe they are forbidden secrets?"

He acknowledged with a slight nod then cast a curious glance back at the pink Pokémon. Wigglytuff just stood there with his death stare. _I hope I can get used to his stare,_ he thought.

"By the way, aren't you still exhausted? I mean, it looked as if you were in Beach Cave for a month or two." Feraligator asked.

"That and you defeated an enemy that nearly destroyed your world." Charizard added.

"I'm fine." he lied. He knew well that he was pushing himself too hard. His body was at his limit yet he hid it well from almost everyone…ALMOST.

"You must rest." Everyone turned to Wigglytuff who showed a worried look. "I know you are still tired and I can't bear to see a friend moving around in your state."

Spyro was about to say something in return when Dugtrio said that Wigglytuff saw through his act. He was about to protest but Charizard had spoken first.

"I think you should listen, Spyro. Besides, you DID look a little pale earlier today."

"It's nothing really."

"OH HUSH NOW!" Chatot ruffled his wings. "Even I have noticed the weariness in your voice. To be honest, I'm actually quite amazed with how well you concealed the weariness in your tone at first."

Spyro wasn't too surprised that they found out that he was still exhausted even after resting for a few days. His recovery was better but it was not good enough. He wanted to protest but he said nothing for he knew that they would try and get him to rest. Eventually, he gave in and agreed that he would rest until he fully recovered in a couple of weeks. This seemed to put Wigglytuff at ease.

Charizard then suggested that Spyro should rest after he's given a tour of Treasure Town. Wigglytuff, Chatot, and Dugtrio said their farewells as the trio climbed up the ladder and left the guild.

0-0-0-0-0

Outside, the guild, Feraligator suddenly spoke.

"So, Spyro, what do you think of Wigglytuff?"

"He's…strange but he's a nice guy to be honest." he replied.

The gator chuckled. "I know what you mean. Wigglytuff MIGHT be scary to some Pokémon at first but he's a real softy but that does not mean the training there is easy."

"Training?" he mused.

"Exploration Team training, remember?"

Spyro wanted to slap himself silly for forgetting.

"In a way, I don't consider it to be training." Charizard said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we are going to different places rescuing other Pokémon, delivering and retrieving items for them, escorting, and capturing wanted outlaws. Sometimes we just go there to explore and discover hidden chambers and so."

"How is this involved with the training–"

"I was getting there." the orange dragon interrupted. "However, most of our training takes place in the field. During a job request, we encounter various Pokémon that'll attack us. Fending them off will increase our Exp. points. The more we gain, the more likely we'll level up. Although," Charizard trailed off a bit. He was thinking would all of this apply to Spyro since he's not from the world of Pokémon. It's a possibility that it would but it's possible that it won't. He was curious to find out. He was so deep in thought that everything around the fire-type was oblivious to him. He wasn't looking where he was walking until he fell down a hole hidden behind a rock.

Feraligator noticed his friend had gone astray during the explanation. He called for him but was completely oblivious and fell into a hole behind a rock. He saw Spyro give a concerned look and gave a curt nod.

They ran over to where Charizard had fallen. When they arrived, they saw that he was already being tended to by a polka dot bear with swirls for eyes.

"Are you okay Charizard?" it asked.

"I'm okay. Thanks Spinda." he said as he stood up. "I wasn't paying attention at first."

"That's a first." he heard. He turned towards the stairs and saw Feraligator with the purple dragon beside him.

Charizard simply glowered at him while the water-type simply smirked. He then began to examine the place and was shocked by what he saw.

There were boulders all over the place. Some tables and stools were crushed underneath them, the counters as well as the shelves in the back were littered with spilled contents from the jars as well as broken shards of some jars. Above, the ceiling bore several large cracks and craters. No doubt that those were where the boulders came from. The entire room was destroyed.

"What on earth happened to your Café?" he finally asked.

"A big earthquake came and shook the whole town couple of days ago." Spinda answered.

"Really? Well, we were gone for those days. No one told us about it."

Spinda never noticed Spyro standing beside Feraligator. The purple dragon had told him that he was heading back to the cliff. The dragon reassured him that he would be okay on the way. With a quick nod from the water-type, Spyro quietly made his way back up the stairs.

0-0-0-0-0

It was high noon when Spyro left Spinda's Café. He was now heading back to Sharpedo's Bluff for some rest. The only way to get there however was through Treasure Town.

The place wasn't too busy. Neither was it too loud nor quiet. Pokémon of various kinds were either talking with others or simply purchasing things for what Spyro would guess is for exploring and missions. The purple dragon was walking in broad daylight. To his amazement, nobody noticed him. Maybe they did notice him from afar but thought that he was just another Pokémon wandering through.

He thanked his luck. He didn't want to be noticed yet but he knew that one or more had to have gotten a good look at him. Nevertheless, he pushed the thought aside and focused on returning to his friends' home.

"Purple and gold…stop."

Spotted. Spyro cursed under his breath as he slowed his paced and looked around. Whoever said that was definitely referring to him. He just shrugged his shoulders and continued. That's when he heard the same voice again. This time he stopped.

"Who–"

"To your left."

He saw a path and followed it until he came to a stand with a green bird…statue behind it. At least that's what it looked like when he stared at it for a minute.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" No response. "I'm here because you called me." Again, no response.

He look back at the "statue" and felt that something was off. But he found nothing out of the ordinary. He had to admit, this was a really good statue. Whoever had crafted it was a perfectionist. It looked so real that one would think that it's really staring at them.

*BLINK*

Spyro froze. Did its eyes blink just now?

"Welcome." It spoke.

Spyro jumped back in alarm. The "statue" was really a Pokémon!

"Do not fear purple and gold. I am Xatu. Come now. Hear your fortune." Spyro stared at the psychic/flying-type. "Do you wish to hear yours?"

"I-I think I'll pass for now."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"I believe it is better that I not know what may happen in the future. But rather that I let it happen and I try to figure out what I must do when I'm in an event." Spyro answered boldly.

"Very much true. However, you may need to hear it later. I will not force you to listen. If you wish to hear this then ask your friends where you shall seek me. For today, shall be my last day here."

"I will. Thanks, Xatu." Spyro wanted to ask why he was leaving but decided not to. He figure that it was for a personal reason and his only. He turned to leave but stopped when another thought came to his mind and turned back to Xatu. "By the way, how did you know I was walking by?"

*KWAAAA!*

Xatu spread his wings showing the markings his body bore making the dragon jump.

"I cannot say. For it may be part of your fortune that you do not wish to know yet." Spyro nodded. "Your answers will be revealed in time. Until we meet again, Spyro." Before Spyro could question Xatu about how he knew his name, he left via teleportation. The purple dragon stood in front of the empty stand for a few seconds before turning to leave.

0-0-0-0-0

As he slowly moved closer to the cliff, he began to have suspicions about Xatu. He was less concerned about how he spotted him and more of how he knew about him. Exactly who was Xatu? Was he lying about Spyro's fortune? Was he a friend? Or a foe? Perhaps…a frenemy? Spyro hopes that he would get answers the next time.

He could hear the faint sounds of the waves crashing ahead of him. He suddenly quicken his pace but didn't get very far.

"Hey you! Stop right there!" a voice called out.

Spyro cursed again. However, something told him that this meeting was definitely not going to end well for him. Early this morning, he had overdid it with his combat training. That combined with the futile struggle to reawaken his elements had drain a lot of energy out of him. It took almost all of his energy to walk around as well as hide his exhaustion from everyone. He was unsure if he could pull it off again so he kept moving. The voice called out again but was ignored. The third time however, Spyro stopped when three Pokémon jumped over his head and landed in front. They were all fur-balls but one was larger than the other two and wore bracers on both wrist and ankles whilst the two smaller ones had a tail. With a disgruntled sigh Spyro decided to talk to them.

"Alright, who are you and what do you want?" Spyro's voice was calm but his expression was a dead giveaway.

"Our names doesn't concern you whelp!" the large Pokémon spoke. Somehow its voice sounded strikingly like Gaul. "If you wish to continue on ahead then you have to pay a toll or suffer!"

"5,000 Poké!" said the two smaller ones .

"I don't have any as of now and–" Before he could even think of anything to say, the large fur-ball Pokémon threw a left punch which Spyro easily dodged. However, he didn't have time to react to the right hook that sent him reeling into a tree. Pain was the only thing that clouded his mind as he struggles to stand. He couldn't move. His consciousness was going in and out.

"No jokey when you have no Poké!" the two small fur-balls faced their leader. "What? That was hilarious! Come on, laugh with me!" the big Pokémon laughed whilst the two face-palmed.

Spyro didn't know what Poké is but he could tell a good joke from a bad one. That joke was so terrible he couldn't think of a word to describe how bad it sounded. When it had said "Poké", the dragon figured it was short saying for Pokémon.

"Bah! You Mankey's have no sense of humor! Enough of that! Bring that whelping with us!" the Mankey's ran up to the downed dragon and picked him up. "He's gonna pays us one way or–"

"Put him down!"

"Scatter!" the leader cried out and fled. Spyro couldn't see who his saviour was for he had lost consciousness when the Mankey's dropped him and fled.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. Real sorry for the delay. I tried to make it up to you all by making the chapter a bit longer but I don't want to reveal TOO much in one chapter. Anyways, after uploading this, I won't be able to use my laptop for some time. Tomorrow I'm sending it to a PC shop to get it fixed. When it's fixed, I'll let you all know. Also, I temporarily took the blind poll off some time back so that you folks can see the current results. It's now blind again so I hope you folk saw the current results. There's still some time before I close it. Remember, you can ONLY select different Pokémon of the same/different gender. I do not own Spyro or Pokémon. Enjoy.**

**P.S. - Chapter doesn't look long to me. -_-

* * *

**

Chapter 6

It was pitch black. There was no scent in the air. Not a sound was to be heard; save for the sound of a heart beating like a drum. It was just a black, empty void. At least to a certain purple it was.

Spyro had found himself inside a dark void. The last thing he recalled before he blanked out was him about to be carried away by the Mankey's until someone scared them away upon arrival. Where he is and how he got there was beyond him. Surprisingly, there was a solid ground beneath his paws. He then began to scout the area hoping to find a sign of life and possibly a way out.

After a while, the purple male had stopped. It may have been a five or ten minute walk but it felt like hours to him. To top it all off, there was absolutely nothing in the void. He then gave a shout out. However, his voice did not ring through the place. He was hoping his voice would be carried out. A sudden chill ran up his spine. He quickly spun around but only saw the blackness of the place. When he turned back around, he nearly jumped when he saw a wooden oak door in front of him.

"You weren't there seconds ago." Spyro muttered. He examined the door. It looked old for it had some cracks in it. Not only that but upon peeking around it, it led nowhere. This was strange. A door leading to nowhere suddenly appearing out of nowhere? The question made him chuckle slightly. He went back to examining the wooden door.

There were no keyholes or doorknobs to open it._ Perhaps on the other side_, he thought as he went to the other side. Nothing there. It's just a flat wooden door. This was weird.

"…_SSSSPYYYROOOooo…"_

The dragon whirled around. Who was that?

"_...SSSPYYYROOOooo…"_

There it was again. Spyro felt nervous. The echoing voice sounded exactly like the Dark Master's voice at the Convexity. Was he still alive? He had hoped not.

"Spyro…"

This time, the voice sounded a bit clearer. It was rather old and raspy, full of wisdom, and almost sounds familiar to him. It was a little difficult to tell whether it belonged to a male or female because of how old the voice was, but it was definitely a male.

"Who are you? Where am I?" he shouted into the air.

"Spyro, it is good to know that you are alive." the voice said. "It has been quite some time since we last met, has it not? Three years to be exact; if not more."

"Who are you? What's going on? Where am I?"

The voice gave a slight chuckle. "Calm yourself young Spyro. You will remember in time. You do have a good question though. Where are you? Ever since the fall of Malefor and the world being pieced back together, you simply vanished. I spent days looking for you but I never thought you would be in another realm. Tell me young dragon, wherever you are, are you okay?"

Spyro knew the voice sounded familiar but he can't remember who. However this voice sounded like he can trust it. He thought it might be best to tell him.

"Well, I'm fine for now. I'm not in the dragon world but I'm a completely different one. Another problem is my elements. I can't use them anymore." the purple male finally said.

"I see." the voice continued. "Spyro, I wish to speak with you more so that I may possibly help with your situation. For now this is a problem that you must figure out on your own." the voice must have sensed the confusion from Spyro for he added, "My magic drains by the plentiful. Mental communication in realms distant from the dragon world requires a large amount, especially ones that I have not seen. Be wary young dragon. For there may be more trouble wherever you are. Now I must leave to rest. I have reached my limits. Until then, farewell for now young Spyro." the name echoed throughout the void as it slowly faded away.

Throughout the short talk, Spyro never asked about the door. When he turned around, the door was gone. What an odd door is what he would say. Why was it there? Where did lead to? Then something snapped the purple saviour out of his thoughts. Where is the exit to the place?

…_awaken brave dragon…_

Then everything went white…

0-0-0-0-0

The place was quiet. The only sounds anyone would hear would be the splashes of the sea, calm winds, and if possible a soft moan from someone waking up. Spyro.

Upon waking up, the first thing he did was check his surroundings. He was no longer on the dirt path but was inside Charizard and Feraligator's home. The two Pokémon were fast asleep. Looking out at the sky, it was night time. How long was he out? He remembered clearly what happened. Three fur-ball like Pokémon, two small and one big, and they all had pig snouts. He remembered hearing the big one referring the small ones as Mankey's.

Spyro couldn't believe this. He's hardly been in the world of Pokémon and already he runs into trouble. More like it ran into him. His recovery has probably worsened from the conflict. He stood up and made his way to the stairs. He needed some air. Only when he got topside did he noticed it. He felt no injuries. Had he become adjusted to it? Or was he fully healed? Whatever the reason is he dismissed it.

As he sat near the cliff edge, he began to think about his dream. Or at least that's what he thought it was. The voice sounded familiar and they said that it was three years since he last met whoever it was. A lot has happened during the dawn of the dragons. What was he to do as of now? Find a way back to the dragon world of course. The only question is where to start off at. He knew everyone would be worried of his absence, including his "favourite brother" Sparx. Now that he thinks about him, he begins to think about the people he misses. Flash and Nina. They raised Spyro as if he was their actual son, even though there was a major size difference with dragons and dragonflies. Cynder. Once the puppet of the Dark Master, now a close friend to the purple dragon. She stayed by his side and saved him not once but twice from the darkness within him. One was when he was at the Well of Souls. The second reason however made his eyes water but did not cry. He had lost a dragon who was like a father to him. Ignitus. He shielded Spyro and Cynder as they safely pass through the Belt of Fire.

Spyro could not believe that he had done that. There had to be another way through the belt. But Ignitus had died as a hero to Spyro.

"Let it go..."

Spyro jumped upon suddenly hearing the voice.

"...for it will only weight you down."

The purple male spun around and saw someone standing on a boulder. The tall mysterious figure wore a black cloak that barely touched the ground. The only thing that was noticeable was the purple eyes underneath the hood that hid the person's face.

"Who are you?" Spyro's tone was calm but had some aggressiveness behind it.

"My identity is of no concern. But know I'm neither friend nor foe. Enough of me; let us move onto you." Spyro relaxed a bit then the figure continued. "I know you are not of this world. You wish to return, no?"

The dragon's eyes widen. "H-How…?"

"You are easily given away. Not just by appearance but in many other ways as well. The Xatu you've encountered was one Pokémon that noticed you in his own way."

"Okay, so why are you here then? I know it's not to simply say 'hi' to me."

The figure only grunted before saying, "Some time in the future, you will meet two Pokémon that will help you. Give yourself to them so that you may not confuse them with others." Spyro shot a confused look. "You will know in due time."

The wind gently blew some leaves in front of Spyro. Because of this, he could not see the cloaked figure. A split second later, he finds the figure no longer on the boulder.

0-0-0-0-0

Morning finally came and Spyro was still outside. What the unknown figure told him in the end kept repeating in his head. Give himself to the Pokémons he'd meet so that he won't confuse himself with others? That made no sense and it confused him greatly. He shook it out of his head for the time being and stared out at the clear ocean. The scent of the waves crashing into the rocks below the cliff reached his nostrils. One whiff and he felt rejuvenated. All sounds except for the waves were oblivious to the dragon. He didn't even notice Charizard and Feraligator calling him until he was splashed by a stream of water.

"What's wrong Spyro? You look a bit lost there." the water-type asked.

Spyro shook the water off his scales. He still felt wet even though he was dried. "Well, apart from me being soaked I'm okay. I was just looking out at the sea. By the way," he turned completely around and faced the Pokémons. "Thanks for saving me again."

"What?" both Pokémon shot a quizzical glance at the purple dragon.

"Come on guys, one of you had come in time before those Mankeys and the bigger one could do away with me."

Charizard and Feraligator looked at each other then back to Spyro.

"Uh, Spyro?" Charizard began. "We were at Spinda's Café the entire day. We found you inside our home unconscious later that night. That was nearly a month ago."

Spyro's expression quickly changed from calm to shock. He tried to speak clearly but was too shocked by the news. Charizard figured that this would happen and said that he was indeed telling the truth.

"Did you say that a couple of Mankeys and someone else came at you?" asked the fire-type.

"Yeah. Two Mankeys and one big guy that told a really bad joke."

"How bad?"

"He said and I quote 'No jokey if you got no Poké'."

The Pokémons facepalmed.

"I had a feeling it'd be them." Spyro quizzically cocked his head. "Spyro, you've encountered Primeape and his Mankey pals A.K.A. 'Team Frenzy'. They're wanted criminals that steal from others and tell really bad jokes whenever they have the time. That's during the day but when night time rolls in, well..., they go berserk and destroy things. During their frenzy craze, they sometimes kill innocent Pokémon and rob them of their valuables." Spyro was about to ask but Charizard knew what he was going ask and said, "Exploration Teams have tried to capture them but they were easily flatten, rolled up and tossed aside. Not only that, they're hard to track down for they are constantly on the move."

Those words stirred a low rumble in Spyro's throat. He wished that he had his elements so that he could have taken then down with ease.

"Anyways, the guild is closed for a few days. Chatot asked if we could help make some space for when they get new members. Wanna come with?"

Spyro wave a paw and said, "Nah, I think I'll stay here. You guys go ahead."

With that said Charizard turned to leave but stopped when he noticed Feraligator was standing in the same spot deep in thought. However, he wasn't too deep in it when Charizard gave a nudge with his elbow. Doing so caused the water –type to quietly hum. He had realised that the conversation was over and that it was time to leave. Spyro remained in the chamber as the Poké duo left. Once they were far enough, Charizard decided to ask something.

"What wrong Feraligator? You looked kinda lost after Spyro said he was staying."

"Well," Feraligator began. "It's not about him but Team Frenzy. They're getting worse and I'm not referring to their horrible puns."

"True. I am glad for the fact that they know nothing of Spyro's situation. I hate to think of what they would plan if they did."

Feraligator nodded in agreement.

0-0-0-0-0

It has been an hour after since Spyro's Pokémon friends left to the guild. Once again, he had nothing to do but sit at the cliff and stare out at the clear ocean. He took a deep breath through his nostrils, filling his lungs with fresh air and his mind with the cool scent of the ocean and then exhaled. This was somewhat becoming a habit now but there was nothing wrong with waking up to a new day. Although, this was starting to become a tad boring for the dragon. Everyday, he'd wake up with nothing to do but stare at the ocean and recall all the past adventures he had. He needed something to do for he believed he'd go crazy from the boredom.

His mind flooded with ideas of what to do. Sit on the beach? Train? He was leaning towards training. He hasn't fought in a while and didn't want to be out of shape. He had encountered Team Frenzy and barely got out alive if it wasn't for his mysterious rescuer.

The purple male remembered the mysterious figure from last night. He never bothered to tell his friends about it. Neither one saved him so he had to assume that the cloaked figure did. He made a mental note to ask it if he sees it again.

A heavy sigh escaped from Spyro. Boredom really caught on to him. He unfurled his wings but a sudden jolt ran up his spine and he cringed. The lack of flight made his wings stiff as a board. Every time he moved them it caused quick semi-painful jolts. Spyro knew that flying was out of the question…but not gliding. He tilted his wings forward and back a bit then side to side. Pain struck him again when he tilted his wings to either side but other than that, he was good to go. He just had to avoid flapping and tilting the wings to the side and try to tilt his body instead.

He neared the edge and looked down at the waves crashing into the rocks then turn towards the beach and back. He pushed off the edge and in an instant his wings caught the air under him. Slowly but carefully, he turned towards the beach with the help from the breeze pushing him that way. It didn't take long to reach the white sandy beach. He circled around a few times as he slowly descended to the ground.

He finally touched down and was about to relax in the water when suddenly…

"Hey you there!"

Spyro turned and saw what appeared to be some kind of fox running towards him. Its fur was yellow and its mane was white. When it stopped in front of him, he saw that it had black eyes.

"Hello there." Spyro suddenly said.

"I'm sorry sir." it was a female. "Can you please help me? My Flareon sister is missing. She was last seen in this area."

Spyro seemed a bit hesitant at first but he quietly nodded. Why would he say no?

"Oh thank you sir!" she squealed and pulled Spyro in a tight embrace.

"URK! Can't…breathe…crushing…lungs." Spyro tried to say.

"That's enough Jolteon! You're suffocating the poor guy!" came another feminine voice. Spyro turned his head just enough to see who had said that.

From the same direction Jolteon came from was a green Pokémon with green eyes and its ears and tail looked like big leaves.

"Come on sis. He won't be able to help us if he dies from your death hug." it said.

Jolteon finally released Spyro. "Sorry. I didn't mean to do that."

"That's what you said to the last sixty-seven Pokémon. May they rest in peace."

"Leafeon!" Jolteon scolded

"Just kidding." Leafeon chuckled. She then turned her attention to Spyro. Now free from the Jolteon's death hug, he was massaging the back of his neck. "Sorry. Sis here just likes to give hugs to Pokémon."

"Only the helpful ones."

The grass-type just rolled her eyes. "Anyways, thanks for helping us in on finding our sister, uh…"

"Spyro." he introduced.

"Spyro? Odd name but I won't complain." the Leafeon thought out loud.

Ignoring that comment, Spyro jumped to the subject. "So, how long has Flareon been missing?"

"About three days." Leafeon answered in a low tone.

Jolteon began to tell the story. "We decided to go camping and we chose this spot. It was just us three and no one else. Around midnight, I woke up to see Flareon walking away. She said that she had to do her…business. A few minutes later an earthquake shook the area and that was the last time we saw her."

Spyro hummed quietly, ponder about the situation. They said that Flareon was last seen in the area he now. There were no other places to go. So where did the Flareon disappear to? He examined the area but found nothing of interest except for a cave.

The Eon Pokémons saw where he was looking.

"We've been there but the path further in is blocked by a cave in. They're too heavy for us to move." Leafeon said.

Spyro just faced them with a smirk and said, "Well, I think we should check out the blockade. Don't you think?"

Jolteon and Leafeon nodded in agreement. Soon the trio ventured forth into the cave.

* * *

**That's it for now readers. I can't reveal too much of what's gonna happen. Read and Review please. Don't worry. I'm gonna tell you all when my laptop is fixed. Sorry to make you all wait longer.**


	8. AN

I won't be able to upload any new chapters for they are not done yet. But the main reason is this:

**The internet...is SH*T! I'm using someone's router at home. They let me use it too but it's crappy. NOW, the owner got a new wireless router from their son and I can't connect to it. It was security enabled and they don't know the password. I got the network settings from them and I STILL can't connect. Right now, I am at work using the net. This is, for the time being, the only way I can connect to the net. AT WORK.**


	9. NOTICE

*****THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER UPDATE*****

** Well folks, after not being able to write this story in a long time due to the fact that I ran out of ideas (and my family trying to get me to quit this "story writing nonsense" as they like to call it), I finally returned with my mind refreshed a overflowing with ideas not just for "Spyro: Colliding Worlds" but for the others as well. I already finished the next chapter of said crossover story. I planned on uploading it but there's been a change of plans. I feel a bit bad making you all wait again. I was reading over the previous chapters and some of them I did not like. So I will be doing a major redo of "Spyro: Colliding Worlds". Hopefully, they'll yield better results (to my liking).**

** Also, I should be saying this in its own story, but I'm lazy. =P I will also be redoing "TLOS: A Legend Is Born".**

** Apologies for making y'all wait... AGAIN.**

** Lastly, someone suggested that I should pass the story on to someone else for them to write. Not sure what to say about that. What I CAN say is that if y'all (why the hell am I saying that word?) like the Spyro and Mystery Dungeon crossover, what stopping ya from writing one (other than life)? Not being offensive there, I was just merely saying.**

** Hope you readers/writers/dreamers understand. I'll see y'all later.**

** This is**

**MIDNIGHTSTAR27 (now MIDNIGHTLEGEND27)**

**signing out.**


End file.
